In need of comfort
by Alternoob
Summary: The 4th Division is in a state of panic, and it's especially gotten to Hanataro Yamada's nerves. Maybe a visit from the 9th Division's injured Captain Kensei Muguruma could help. Rated T for possible language.


_**Umm... where do I start. Hey, I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing, especially Bleach altogether; I only really started watching it recently. I'm someone who's into relationships and such in series such as these with such a diverse amount of characters, this series seems to work really well even if the pairing is sort of crack.  
I'll start with a little introduction of sorts as to why I chose Kensei/Hanataro. I've looked into the pairings with a lot of the Bleach characters which stuck out to me: Renji/Ichigo, Kensei/Shuuhei etc. and nothing really stood out as something I liked. I'm sort of really for admiration, or senpai/kouhai relationships (or in this case Captain/Lieutenant) and the only thing I can think of for that is Aizen/Hinamori which I actually have plans for to write later xD. But yes back to the point... Hanataro is my favourite Bleach character with Kensei being the one that stands out the most to me, so I thought about putting the two of them together with some other character interactions and I like the idea personally, and I hope you do too. ^_^**_

_**Also it'd be wise to note this takes place sometime after the Winter War.**_

* * *

The 4th Division wasn't exactly the easiest place to be in, with all sorts of medical emergencies coming in at all stages of the day - mostly those from the 11th Division. Though there were some calming moments throughout the day, the hectic days with breakouts of Hollows, other spurs of training and so forth would put strain on some of the squad members, which was particularly noted in characters like 7th Seat Hanataro Yamada and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Today just happened to be one of those days which felt like they went on together.  
A swarm of Hollows had broken out of Hueco Mundo recently and unleashed rage on the outskirts of the Rukon District: some powerful looking masked creatures based of all sorts of animals, birds and so on, not to mention a couple of larger Menos Grande which needed to be taken care of. Soul Society was in a panic to protect the weaker Rukon District, in which a few members of each squad were sent out to engage on these Hollows and take care of the initial threat, more notably the 9th and 11th Divisions along with their captains, Kensei Muguruma and Zaraki Kenpachi. Of course they didn't go in the same direction, there were a lot of Hollows and it was easier to split up, especially considering the latter captain would've warned of his possible impending death. Not even the powers of a hollowfication could be enough to stop Kenpachi on one of his killing sprees.

The groups both split off, with this particular squad headed towards a dense forest area, trees towering everyone and grass which would rise up to their knees at least. 9th Division's Captain Muguruma along with a few members of his squad had come up against a larger Hollow with the appearance of a flower, vines flailing everywhere and would've been hard to contain. It's head seemed almost like that of a venus flytrap with a Hollow's mask in the middle, the body beeing rooted in place by the base of the plant monster. There were other smaller hollows around the larger rooted one, of all types of various shapes and sizes, all with a respective mask around the facial area which needed to be defeated.

"Men, you know what to do." Kensei ordered his men, whilst drawing his Zanpakuto. A synonymous response was heard from all of his men, with them all Flash Stepping away to keep the other smaller hollows at bay.

"Blast away, Tachikaze!" The silverette raised his Zanpakuto towards the plant's rooted figure speaking the incantation for him to release it into Shikai form. The blade transformed into a smaller blade, almost like a dagger as it was his respected Zanpakuto's form. He began to store Reiatsu while watching the hollow closely and all it's flailing vines threatening his squad members. With a single slash, he released his stored energy out at the plant, throwing invisible wind slashes at the fiend, cutting off the majority of it's roots. They were going everywhere, hoping that none of them would hit his squad members still fighting the lowly hollows.  
Of course this plant wasn't defeated yet. Kensei merged Tachikaze back into it's normal Zanpakuto form, holding it with a kendo stance; the impending threat of flailing roots wasn't a problem anymore, which gave him the chance to go in for the final strike. He flash stepped into the mask's reach, bringing his Zanpakuto up and finishing off with a strong vertical slash down the mask, allowing it to disintegrate into nothing, most likely back to Hueco Mundo.

"Well that takes care of it." He simply brushed off his captain's haori from any residue from the fight, resheathing his blade back into it's scabbard. He turned his back to the fading hollow, with one of it's remaining vines coming down and whipping the captain along his right shoulder.

"Aaurgh!" he screamed in agony. At this stage he was starting to lose his stance, needing to hold his shoulder firmly to try and suppress the pain he was suffering.

"Captain!" One of his men called out to him, finishing off the weaker hollow he was fighting. He had seen his superior start to collapse onto a single knee from the unsightly attack he had suffered. He sheathed his own Zanpakuto and ran over to the man.

"Don't worry, this is nothing. I can stil-" Kensei tried getting up from his knee and starting to feel his head pulsate with radiating pain. He gulped, starting to see how his own vision was starting to blur for some apparent reason. He raised his left hand to his head rubbing his temples to try and soothe the painful headache he was experiencing, along with scrunching his eyes up to alleviate the blindness.

"Captain, you need treatment for this!" his subordinate called out to him, throwing his hulking body onto the smaller one's.

"I said I'm fine! Now let me g-" he halted again, with more pain coming from his head. Again he almost collapsed to the floor.

"I'm taking you back to Seireitei, Captain!" the younger subordinate ordered without hesitation for his actions.

"Don't worry about us, Captain Muguruma. We'll finish up here quickly." Another one of his squad members called out, holding back a hollow of his own, finishing it off quickly with his own Zanpakuto. "Now go, just trust us."

Kensei didn't have a choice at this stage, to just accept what was happening to his body. His right shoulder started to bruise and swell up from where the hollow had hit him. It could be assumed the plant had some sort of poison which was now embedded into the captain's body now and if anyone knew what poisons were about, it would debilitate his body right away and would have to do something before it got worse. He had to be treated right away.

* * *

Back at the 4th Division headquarters, the whole place was in a panic. Squad members running around frantically after patients, mostly those of the 11th Division but some others as well trying to make sure they were all in the best of care. Captain Unohana was busy informing everyone of what to do, though was able to keep a calm demeanor throughout the uproar, as well as everyone coming to Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu who was starting to show signs of distress.  
One of the more notable members of Captain Unohana's division who were under a lot of stress at the moment was Hanataro Yamada, running around filling up water buckets, preparing medical equipment, more menial tasks for the section. He was good at his job, given his position of 7th seat within the Healing unit but his timid nature and overall pleasing personality made this unlucky Soul Reaper performing such tasks. Even if he could perform the procedures a lot of people were doing a lot better and quicker, menial tasks were something Hanataro could perform well and up to a standard everyone was happy with... if it wasn't for the uptight situation of events.

"Hanataro! We need more water over here!"

"Bring us that tray of food, Hana!"

"What's taking so long with that antiseptic, Hanataro!?"

He was getting all sorts of demands all day, mostly for treating their rivaled 11th Squad members who had all been sent out to fight for the outbreak of Hollows recently. It was tiring, and the young man could only take so much pressure. He didn't have an iron composure like Captain Unohana or a commanding atmosphere like Captain Hitsugaya, nothing special. Just a young Soul Reaper who's best quality was to be able to listen to orders and follow them, without much need to do his own thing.

"E-excuse me!" The doors of the squad's barracks bursted open with calls of Kensei's subordinate carrying him over his shoulder. The silverette moaning with an agonizing pain enthrawling all over his body, radiating primarily from his shoulder. The first to greet them was Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"Yes, c-come on through, Captain Muguruma!" she called out, huffing. She had gotten caught up with most of the patients but it was taking a toll on her, the stresses of the situation without much help from Captain Unohana who was busy with more severe cases. Sweat trickled down her pale face when she started looking around for someone who wasn't occupied to help. She was a busy lieutenant after all. Hanataro popped out of a doorway to see what the fuss was about, after hearing his own superior calling the captain.

"Hanataro!" She called out to him.

"Y-yes, Lieutenant Kotetsu!?" he came rushing down the hall, almost tripping over his own feet like the clumsy person he was. If Kensei wasn't in this state he probably would have given a sigh of disbelief from the kid.

"Can you help out Captain Muguruma with this problem? Take him to the special treatment area." She was still panicking about what to do next, trying not to forget what was on her mental to-do list.

"Y-Yes, Lieutenant!" Hanataro shuffled over to the injured Captain to take hold of him, relieving his subordinate of the job. Kensei's muscular frame was heavy, especially for a worn out, smaller Soul Reaper like Hanataro who wasn't one to hone his skills in battle but to perform menial tasks for his squad. Of course the captain wasn't completely incapable of walking, but his injury led to him putting a lot of his weight on the raven-haired Soul Reaper.

"You okay kid?" Kensei noticed that the younger man was struggling and expressed concern for him.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine!" The panicked situation didn't make anything better on Hanataro, but he was willing to help out the captain he was entrusted to, even if it meant having to suffer the uncomfort of his larger size.

The young Soul Reaper with the older man on his back sluggishly made his way to the special room, made specifically for those patients of captain level or higher, provided that these Soul Reapers were of more importance for any bigger emergency. Arguably, this could have been considered one of those situations where Captains would need to be out fighting instead of suffering bed rest. He helped Kensei over to the bed where he would lie down and have his shoulder tended to from the possible poison which caused blurriness and a throbbing headache.

"A-are you okay, C-Captain Muguruma? Can you tell me whats happening with you?" The older man was asked. Hanataro was a smart kid, knew what he was doing but you could say he underestimated his abilities. Not to mention the pressure being put on him for treating a captain for the first time.

"Well," Kensei started. "My sight's getting worse and I've got a poundi-" he was cut off by a large pulse from his head, throwing his body back in agonizing pain. The raven-haired boy was starting to panic, suffering the pressure of what to do, extract a small sample from his blood supply or apply a small antiseptic following with some healing Kido. His quivering body had to think in a rush, going with the latter option.

"Aah, I-I'll go with this!" he called out, grabbing a small bottle of antiseptic from the nearby operating table, knowing that the healing Kido might be a little painful from the symptoms he was presenting. The captain gripped his shoulder to pressure it, hopefully easing the sensation tingling from that location.  
The unlucky Soul Reaper took a few cotton balls, leaking a bit of the medicine onto it and applying it to the silverette's shoulder where he could notice the swelling had taken place, after opting for him to remove his arm of course. The cold touch would have made anyone shiver, but Kensei was in pain; it wasn't really an option. Afrer applying it softly to the affected area, Hanataro placed his palms above the shoulder, and began performing his healing Kido.

"Auurrrgh" His whole body was now seething with pain from the Kido the younger man was applying to him. He gripped onto the side of the bed with his left hand, and Hanataro's sash with his right to try and feel tense to alleviate it. This had to be done, for his sake and his own squad's, but there was something about Kensei, feeling responsible and headstrong that he could suffer the pain in order to help his comrades. He opened his eyes, noticing his vision returning to it's normal state, trying to get up and return back out to the field, interrupting the raven-haired man's Kido.

"No wait, C-Captain Muguruma, sir! You still need to recover!" Hanataro was insistent on him staying.

"I've gotta get back out there, this is nothing." His calm, yet commanding demeanor was strong, almost overwhelming the doctor with pure intimidation alone.

"You can't go back out there!" he was still hoping that Kensei would stay in his company, and started pulling back on his left arm while the older man proceeded to walk out of the room. The ruckus Hanataro was causing was loud but he had no other choice to get through to the headstrong captain. Though his lighter weight was nothing compared to Captain Muguruma's strength, as displayed by his figure and started walking not even caring about the younger Soul Reaper pulling him back.  
The slight disturbance caused had decided to bring in someone who would definitely be more intimidating than he: Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division who stood in the doorway preventing his "escape". It wasn't surprising she'd known of his appearance at her division, it was likely of Lieutenant Kotetsu to inform her of the situation.

"I'd strongly advise you wait here for a while longer, Captain Muguruma." she stated firmly, yet frighteningly gleefully. She was always like this, always composed and never seething with anger at all. Just standing there with a smile on her face and offering a kind gesture of the 4th Division's hospitality. Admittedly, it was scary for even the manliest of men such as the 9th Division captain.

"I'm sorry, Captain Unohana" he replied, "but I must do this for my own squad."

"It's best for you to wait here, Captain Muguruma." repeating herself. Most people would have been quivering in their legs at this stage, or at least Hanataro was afraid of what would happen if Kensei were to disobey the lady's orders.

"I-I think you should do what she says..." the young man whispered, tugging on his arm, knowing something bad would happen if he didn't.

"Tch..." The captain walked back over to the bed, seating himself on the edge as Captain Unohana stood still, smiling at the two men for their cooperation. Hanataro went back to applying his healing Kido to the wound.

"Let me know if you need help." She said calmly making her way back towards her own station.

"Y-yes! Captain Unohana!" he called out to her. Kensei was agitated by not being able to leave at this stage, but he had to put up with it, who knows what would have happened to him. He did have a bit of experience with Captain Unohana after all, knowing of what she was like all those years ago before the incident with Aizen Sousuke. She hadn't really changed since back then.

"Umm... Captain Muguruma..." he said politely. "It's probably better for you to lie down." The captain had calmed himself and proceeded to said action recommended by him, for easier use of his Kido. There wasn't really much to do for him, Hanataro wasn't the kind of guy he'd be willing to make idle conversation with, he was probably scared just to be in the same room with him. Kensei wasn't exactly the friendliest looking guy around either which didn't help. With not much to do, he drifted off to sleep allowing the raven-haired Soul Reaper to take care of him.

* * *

The silver-haired captain woke up from his daze, noting that he felt much better than before; his sight had returned to normal completely and the pulsating headache he had vanished as well. He looked around the room slightly looking for the kid who healed him up ready for battle again to help his squad but couldn't find him. He gazed down his own sculpted body, seeing a sleeping kid resting on his stomach, drooling all over his Soul Reaper uniform.

"Aah!" he freaked out, mostly from the drool almost touching his body. He sat up in his bed quickly, not really concerned for Hanataro's wellbeing who hit his head pretty hard on the bony section of his right leg.

"Aah!" The raven-haired boy screamed in pain from hitting his head, almost as a round with Kensei's. He had woken up, rubbing his head from where he was bumped. It took a little bit of readjustment to the glaring lights but they both managed to be alright.

"I-I'm so sorry, Captain Muguruma sir!" he pleaded to the older man, placing his hands together bowing for forgiveness. Sure he was stern with people but he wasn't so heartless as to hurt him for such a small incident. He was shaking nervously hoping nothing would happen to him.

"Heh, don't worry about it." he replied, placing his hand firmly on the kid's head. "I owe you one anyway." It wasn't too often that Hanataro felt praise from people he hadn't really met before, especially captains. You could say he had one too many run-ins with those scoundrels from the 11th Squad which clouded this. For him it felt good to receive this praise, albeit small and just recognition as thanks for helping the captain out. He couldn't help but smile with glee.

"What's your name, kid?" he probably didn't catch on when he was in pain and when Lieutenant Kotetsu called it out before.

"H-Hanataro... Hanataro Yamada, sir!" he answered back immediately, though with a subtle hint of nervousness. It seemed like he had a whole new respect for Captain Muguruma. He was far from at ease, keeping his posture straight sitting in the chair he used to rest in. He felt the pressure coming off his head as Kensei seated himself up properly in his bed.

"Well Hanataro... thanks." The silver-haired captain gave a slight smile as a gesture of gratitude, it was clear to anyone Hanataro felt good about it.

"So when can I get out of here?" he questioned, still caring for his own squad.

"Oh, umm..." he hesitated for a moment, trying to remember the protocol for this sort of thing which was taught early on in their years of entering the 4th Division. "Captain Unohana says it's best for you to stay the night." Finishing up, Kensei knew he would have to stay or his ass would be on the line from the female captain. Maybe now it would be a good time to try and start up some idle chatter to pass the time, the young Soul Reaper didn't look like he was doing much of anything lately, not to mention it was a captain he was tending to, who was of higher priority than most of the lower ranking miscreants in the 11th Division.

"Oh, Hanataro!" The older man was about to start speaking when he was interrupted by the Lieutenant of this division, Isane Kotetsu. "Come here I need your help with something." She was rushing still, the panic was nearly over but the patients kept building up whereas she had to manage the most of them.

"Y-yes, coming, Lieutenant!" he answered back. Immediately he set the utensils he had used on Kensei away from him and proceeded to leave the room his patient was stationed in. He probably had more menial tasks to make sure was done, but hoping he didn't have to perform anything like that; his actions on the captain would have been enough for him not to do anything like that for a while. Before leaving, the older man clutched firmly onto Hanataro's arm before he had to leave. At this stage Isane had already left to tend to another patient.

"Hey kid, I'll see you 'round." he mentioned briefly to the younger man before letting him go. Hanataro farewelled his patient with a light smile and left, rubbing his arm where he was gripped. It might have left a mark, but nothing too bad. Kensei just sat there staring at the doorway where he had left to help his superior, watching him perform such actions. He had nothing to do, was ordered to lie there until the next day where he could be discharged from their barracks. Maybe something interesting would happen like his own Lieutenant, Shuuhei Hisagi showing up, but he couldn't bet on that happening. He proceeded to slouch back into his bed, resting his head on the bad pillows provided by the place.

_Maybe I grabbed him too hard._**_  
_**

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this little fic of mine. I have plans on continuing the story and introducing some of the other characters into it, so in the future you can expect to see some stuff from Shuuhei, Rukia and a couple others, but you'll just have to wait and see. :3**_

_**Please rate and review, I'd love to be able to improve on my own writing skill. ^^**_


End file.
